


Separation of Elements

by gemsofformenos



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Element Spirits, F/M, Mythology - Freeform, Separation of Elements, myth, story telling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2020-04-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:47:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23493469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gemsofformenos/pseuds/gemsofformenos
Summary: Sokka tries his best to end the unpleasant tension between Azula and Katara on their trip to the South Pole by convincing his new girlfriend to tell a story out of the Fire Nation mythology.
Relationships: Aang/Katara (Avatar), Azula/Sokka (Avatar)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 34





	Separation of Elements

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PurplePlatypusBear21](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PurplePlatypusBear21/gifts).



> For PurplePlatypusBear21
> 
> You once told me in a review that you'd love to have more lore or mythology around the Fire Nation and so I decided to write this one here for you as a present. I feel I cannot top my Christmas gift for you still I hope this one might hit your taste. Happy Birthday my friend. I hope all your wishs will come true and that you stay safe and healthy. Have a wonderful day! *Hugs*

Sokka was still grinning nervously from time to time, sharing stressed looks with Katara, who was sitting at the one side of Appa‘s saddle near Aang. His sister had her arms crossed before her chest, glaring in his direction, but her piercing blue eyes weren‘t resting on her brother. The Waterbender was staring at Sokka‘s new girlfriend, who was sitting beside him at the opposite side of the saddle. Azula was watching the clouds passing by, looking bored and annoyed. From time to time she was giving Katara an provocative sweet smile, which caused angry huffs from the Waterbender. It has been hours since the four had started their trip to the South Pole and an icy silence was hanging between them since lift off. At first Aang had tried to melt the ice, but some arguments and a few deadly glares later he had stopped his attempts to initialize a conversation. Now he was only focused on Appa and the route.

Finally Sokka couldn‘t take it anymore and he groaned frustrated, but regretted his reaction instantly, as he felt two pairs of burning eyes resting on him. It was like the temperature had dropped several degrees instantly.

„What?“

Katara‘s voice like a sharp blade, and Sokka winced a bit. He was already stressed and he stiffened even more as Azula laid her arm around his neck to play with his wolf tail, smiling hurtingly sweet at him, which brought a crimson hue on Katara‘s face. The hot anger started to radiate from Sokka‘s sister. Azula ignored Katara and placed a little kiss on Sokka‘s cheek.

„I told you we should have taken an airship for this ride. Imagine what we could have done with so much... private time.“

Azula nibbled a bit at Sokka‘s earlobe with a seductive grin, which turned into an amused chuckle as Katara jumped up in anger and disgust. The Waterbender came some steps closer to the couple, throwing deadly glares at both.

„Gross! Bad enough that my brother has chosen you now, please spare me with... with... whatever this should be.“

Azula only tried to turn Sokka‘s head to give him a passionated kiss, which was causing gagging sounds from Katara, but now Sokka was jumping up in anger, looking upset at his sister and his girlfriend.

„No! This has to stop!“

Now both girls were glaring dangerously at Sokka, who was sharing desperate looks with both. He turned to Azula, placing his hands on her shoulder.

„Katara is my sister. She was always there for me, has protected me like I have protected her. I love my sister. Beside you she‘s the most important person in my life.“

Azula‘s look darkened a bit, but Sokka kept his blue eyes locked with her golden ones for a moment, before he turned to Katara, also placing his hands now on her shoulder.

„And Azula is my girlfriend now. She‘s wonderful, so clever, so funny, so caring in her own special way. She was there for me as Suki broke up with me. I love her.“

Katara huffed annoyed at his words, but Sokka noticed a little glitter in her eyes. He took a step back from his sister to face both girls.

„You two are the most important persons in my life. There must be a way how you two can learn to get along with each other. That‘s why Aang and I have thought this trip on Appa could be helpful.“

Aang waved his hand with a smile at the three, but stopped at the piercing look of the Waterbender. It was Azula, who finally released and defeated sigh.

„Fine. I think I could give it a try. But how should we do this? A nice tea party? A whiny afternoon filled with teary stories from our hard childhood? Spoiler alarm, I would win such a round.“

Katara was about to protest again, but she was cut off by Sokka, who was beaming at Azula.

„That‘s a great idea Azula. Stories!“

Azula frowned and also Katara looked at him with a lack of understanding, but her brother already took place again.

„No childhood stories. Just stories. At out tribe families come together at the evening for telling stories. Stories from our history, our mythology, just stories. Stories we love, stories which makes us happy or sad, stories which scare us or comfort us.“

Azula started to roll her eyes, which elicited a sarcastic huff from Katara.

„Of course you wouldn‘t want to tell a story. Don‘t worry, no one wants to hear a story dipping from honor and glory of the Fire...“

She was cut off by an deadly glare of Sokka, but more important was the burning rage and the hidden sadness in Azula‘s look. This quote seemed to be a much harder hit than Katara had expected and she regretted it to some degree. Azula was about to answer, but then she bit her bottom lip and turned away with a bitter face.

„You have no idea...“

Her murmured answer was filled with bitterness. Sokka was at her side, rubbing her shoulder.

„Then give her an idea, Azula. I‘m sure you know wonderful stories and I would love to her one.“

„Me too, Azula.“

Aang had turned around again and was smiling warm at the Firebender.

Azula faced Sokka‘s deep blue eyes and finally she released a sigh. Sokka kissed her instantly and after some moments she dared to come closer to Aang and Katara and took place int the lotus seat. Sokka was sitting close by, taking one hand of his girlfriend and also Katara dared to sit down again.

The Firebender closed her eyes some seconds and took a deep breath.

„Fine, this is the story of the separation of elements:

_Agni, La, Ku and Wayu._

_Once upon a time all Element Spirits have lived together in peace and harmony. They shared a deep friendship with each other and it has been times full of happiness and love._

_At one day Agni and La traveled together along the shores of a great lake, when both spotted another spirit, who was bathing in the cool water - Tui. Both stopped and couldn‘t take their eyes of this wonderful being, admiring her grace and shining beauty and as Tui recognized the friends staring at her, she gave them a shy smile. It was the moment, when both friends fell in love with this smile, which was brighter than everything they have seen before. They begged Tui to come with them and so she also became friends with Ku and Wayu and for a while they had the best times together._

_But Agni and La noticed the interest the other had in Tui and soon they tried to surpass each other to impress Tui and to win her heart. Tui loved both, Agni for his strength, his fire and power, but in the end it was La, who won her heart with his deep patience and his calm and balanced nature. Since both knew, that it would break their friend‘s heart they kept their love secret and for a while they had good times together._

_And then at one dreadful day Agni discovered the secret the two lovers shared and hurt and jealousy got a grip at his heart, waking a burning rage in him. He attacked La and Tui tried to separate her friend and her lover to protect them from harming each other, but Agni‘s hot fire burned Tui and she screamed in pain. The shock and shame of hurting Tui ended Agni‘s rampage and he tried to say sorry, but now La‘s rage was beyond limits as he saw his burned love and he stroke Agni down and escaped with Tui, leaving the passed out Agni behind._

_Tui was in tears over the pain and misery and blamed herself for all of it, swearing she would hide her smile forever, so it wouldn‘t break more hearts in this world, but La wrapped his arms around her and healed the wounds, promising that they would find a way and so they searched for Ku and Wayu to find council and help._

_Ku and Wayu already knew all about the fight, cause they had found Agni and had helped him. He had told them of the secret Tui and La were sharing and they warned the lovers, that his pride was hurt now and that he has sworn revenge and was searching for Tui and La. This was scaring the lovers and Tui cried bitter tears as she heard of this grim oath Agni had sworn. Ku and Wayu were friends of both and so they suggested to hide the lovers, so Agni wouldn‘t find them, to prevent their friend from doing harm to the couple._

_Wayu offered them to lift them up in the sky, so Agni couldn‘t reach them, while Ku was suggesting to hide them deep down in the earth, so Agni couldn‘t see them. Suggestions turned into a quarrel and a cold shock got grip at Tui’s and La‘s hearts as they had to watch how their friends started to have heavy arguments about which offer would be better for the couple._

_As spitted mock and hate started to fly, it was Tui, who couldn‘t take it anymore, feeling deeply responsible for it, beside the fact she wasn‘t and she cursed the day, she had bathed in the lake. She buried her face in her hands and ran away, crying tears of hurt and grief. It was at this moment as they also heard Agni‘s wrath in the distance and so Ku took his chance and grabbed La, hiding with him deep in the earth, leaving Wayu and Tui behind. The Spirit of the Air followed Tui and reached her before Agni could find her and lifted her up in the sky to save her from the burning rage of his friend._

_It was the end of an old friendship. Tui‘s tears fell all over the sky, still glittering at night, remembering us at broken friendships and lost love. Agni placed the sun at this sky as well to dry her tears for some time and to be near his love, but he could never reach her. La found home and shelter with Ku, but he also comes to the surface from time to time to watch the face of his love and when they see each other he is able to bring her smile back to the sky for a while, until she hides it again, because she knows if she wouldn‘t do so La would never return to his own hide and Agni would find him and fulfi_ _l_ _l his oath. Ku and Wayu are still fighting about, which solution is the best and blaming each other for keeping the lovers sep_ _a_ _rated. This is the story of the sep_ _a_ _ration of Elements._ “

The Aang, Katara and Sokka were staring at Azula with open mouth. The Firebender looked nervous to the ground and was blushing a bit.

„I know it‘s a silly story, but...“

„Are you kidding me?“

Katara had finally found her breath back and she was smiling warm at Azula.

„This story was wonderful! I never had heard this myth before. Where did you found this one?“

Azula blushed even more and she turned away a bit.

„Lu Ten. My cousin has told me this one, when I was a little girl.“

Now Sokka also got his breath back.

„But Tui and La are living in an oasis at the North Pol. The story isn‘t true.“

He got instantly slapped at the back of his head from Katara, who stared mad at him.

„Really Sokka? This is the first thing you have in mind after this beautiful story?“

Sokka looked ashamed to Azula and hugged his girlfriend tight, giving her a deep kiss as excuse. It was Aang, who spoke up now, as he left his place behind Appa‘s head for a moment, scratching the back of his head.

„Maybe. Maybe not. Legends say, both spirits sacrificed their eternal forms to be together. I have always asked myself, why Tui and La have bound themselves at a living creature. I mean, they don‘t age, but they can be killed.“

Azula looked up at the smiling faces around her. Katara bowed a little before Azula.

„I hope you‘ll tell this one my father and Gran-Gran when we‘re at the Tribe. They‘ll love this one, I‘m sure.“

Azula nodded and a smile came to her lips as well. Sokka wiggled his eyebrows and hugged the Firebender again.

„So in the end the trip with Appa wasn‘t a bad idea it seems?“

Azula smirked a bit.

„Maybe. Still it‘s a shame for all the private time we lost.“

Sokka‘s grin got dirty.

„Oh, I plan to make up for this as soon as we‘ll have reached the South Pole.“

With this words he started to kiss Azula passionately, ignoring the disgusted and gagging sounds from Katara and the awkward laughter from Aang in the background.


End file.
